Multimix pt2
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: A new threat atacks our heros see will they pull it off the beat this threat


"Where is this bucket going" Nick asked as they began flying through space. "We are going to investigate a mass murder on planet chack" Killy answered. "I thought we were saving the universe not becoming investigators" nick snapped. "It's something about this distress call that we need to check out" Jordan said as he pulled out his book of aliens to see what types of aliens lived on the planet. They arrive on the planet and land the ship. "Alright guys look sharp we won't know what to expect" Killy said as the hatch opened up and they all walked out to see a bunch of dead bodies scattered all over the place. "These bodies look like nargs" Jordan said as they continued walking. "Help please help us" one narg yelled as he came screaming towards them. "What's up" kenley asked. "He's here" the narg said as he hid behind Ben. "Who" ben asked. "Him" the narg said as he began shaking and pointing at some tall shirtless blonde headed man wielding an ax. "Grognak the barbarian shit" Mason yelled. "Do you know him" Ben asked. "We just need to go now I'll explain later, but right now Killy you need to open up the ship's hatch right now and we need to get outta here" mason yelled as the Groknak began walking towards them. "I don't back down from a fight" Ben said excitedly as he flew towards Groknak. "No stop" mason yelled as he stood frozen. "Look I unlocked the hatch you can go hide in the ship but we must avenge these narg's death" killy said as he began running towards Groknak. "He's not just an enemy he is dangerous" Mason yelled as Killy continued running. Ben swung a punch at Groknak and he looked down at Ben and smiled. "Oh crap" Ben said as Groknak hit Ben so hard he flew back. "Ok so it seems physical attacks don't seem to damage him so we'll try this then" Killy thought to himself. "Rasengan" Killy yelled as he threw a ball of aura. It hit hit Groknak's chest and he smiled. "Nothing damages this guy" Killy thought to himself. "Everyone fall back" Nate yelled as he began shooting at Groknak. "Nate get on that turret and light him up so the others can get aboard" mason yelled as Nate nodded and ran to the turret and loaded it. Mason fired up the engine and Nate began firing at Groknak who continued to walk towards the ship holding kenley up with one hand and his ax in the other. "Nate use your super speed and get kenley" Joe yelled. "I don't have speed dummy my strength is enhanced by 100%" Nate yelled as he continued firing the turret. "Groknak your needed back at base" a voice yelled out and when everyone looked over they saw a hologram next to him. "Yes master" Groknak said as he threw kenley at Ben and teleported away. Kenley gasped for air. "Why was that guy so strong huh mason you got some explaining to do" Killy yelled as he helped kenley and Ben onto the ship and they all took off. (The meeting table could be seen and everyone but kenley who was resting were sitting at the table) "yo going to explain who this Groknak figure is" Jordan asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Groknak was believe it or not a normal man who worked for med-tek before the war who was lied to and was told that they were conducting a new experiment to regenerate loss cells but one day he came to work early to open the laboratory and he saw a light was already on and when he walked into the room three of his fellow scientists and friends grabbed him and dragged him into a hidden room that had a huge pool of fev serum and they threw him inside of it and his screams of pain could be heard from outside and when they pulled him out he killed them all and left out the building and when The military responded he was already on a rampage destroying part of Boston and it took a while but they were able to tranquilize him and when he woke up he was in a zoo being humiliated in front of thousandsof people a day as if he was an animal and everyday for 10 years he waited to be released but he never was until One day they open his cage and he was tranquilized again and dragged to a room where he was frozen in Amber where he was immobilized for a long time and I think recently someone woke him" Mason explained. "Yea and we will find out who did" Killy said as he stood up and walked out. I set the coarse to Groknak's a current position" mason said. " how did you get his location already" Ben asked. " I had Nate shoot it on him" mason explained as he smirked. "Awesome I'm gonna go train for our next encounter with him" Ben said excitedly as he stood up and ran out the room and proceeded to the gravity chamber in the lower part of the ship. "I think it's training time for everyone" Nate said as everyone nodded and walked out. "Everyone go train I got a ship to fly" Mason yelled as he went to the cockpit to pilot the ship. (8 hours have passed of our heroes flying through space). They arrive on a very large planet with trees everywhere. "Everyone report to the main deck you might wanna see this" mason yelled through the intercom. Everyone came to the main deck and looked out the giant window to see Groknak and some lady standing there facing away from the ship. "There they go" Ben yelled as the ship landed and the hatch opened and he flew out towards them And just as his punch was about to hit groknak a figure flashed in front of Groknak catching ben's punch. "you really fell for this trap" the figure said as he punches ben and made him fly. "Oh it is on" Ben yelled as he went super sayian and flew at the figure until they transformed into a super sayian as well and flew towards Ben and the two exchanged punches that were so intense the trees around them began to blow. "The lady I recognize her" Nate yelled as he began firing at her. "Myrrah this time I won't let you escape this time" Nate yelled as he continued shooting at the lady as she landed from levitating and began running towards Nate. "Dom's death will be avenged" Nate yelled as he revved the chainsaw on his lancer and began running towards her. Killy sees a man standing there "Hey buddy this is a battlefield you might want to evacuate so you don't get hurt" Killy said as he approached the man until he turned around. "Madara" Killy said as he stared in shock. "This place will soon be a graveyard and you'll be the first body I bury, Firestyle:Great Fire Annihilation he yelled as a huge Flame came bursting towards Killy. Killy braced himself for the attack and if hit him and he tried to block it but it was too strong and he was blown back into a couple trees and when he looked up he saw Madara dashing towards him. "I need to slow him down but how" Killy thought to himself. "That's it rashengan" he yelled as he shot a beam at Madara who took the hit and flew back and hit the ground, He then stood up. "You'll pay for that" he yelled as he dusted himself off. (Mason, in his X-01 power armor is in combat with Groknak the Barbarian) "he has got to have a weak spot" Mason said to himself quietly. "Finding possible weak spots on target" his power armor helmet said as it scanned Groknak. "Weakness found in the back of the knee" the helmet said as it beeped. "Rodger that" mason said as he kicked Groknak who didn't budge. Groknak angrily swung his ax at mason who dodged it by rolling out the way behind Groknak. "Your wide open" Mason yelled as he slashed Groknak behind the knee, "ahhhh I will kill you for that" Groknak screamed until a bullet hit his chest and he hit the ground and teleported. "Where did he go hey x armor any signs" mason asked as he continued to look around. "No but the shot came from that one male you've been tracing who wears a trench coat and fedora and vanishes after a kill" the helmet said as it beeped twice. "Dang it" mason yelled as he looked over to see Alexa,kenley,joe,and Antoine fighting minions who kept appearing out of a portal, he then ran over to help. "We need to shut down that portal" Alexa yelled as she tried using her psychic powers to close it but wasn't successful. "Here Alexa this is a cryogenic grenade when I cock it and when I toss it up you use your psychic powers to throw it in before it explodes" mason yelled as he pulled the grenade out his bag. "Why can't you just throw it" Alexa asked. "Because once I cock it lt'll release a cold gas that could permanently freeze my hands and I left my gloves in the ship and there's no time to go back and get them,you ready" mason asked as Alexa nodded and he cocked it and tossed it in the air and Alexa used her powers to push it into the portal where it exploded freezing it instantly. "Yea we did it" kenley yelled as he turned elite and began slashing at the remaining minions. "Let's end this" mason yelled as he pushed a button on his armor and his helmet slide over his face and he activated his jet pack and flew towards the minions firing his dual wield pistol. "I thought grandpa Vegeta,Goku, and there families were the only sayians left" Ben yelled as he struggled against the mysterious sayian. "I'm not just a sayian I'm also an angel" the sayian said as he hit Ben in the face. "But how did you survive the explosion of planet Vegeta" Ben asked as he swung a punch and the sayian moved his head and bens hand went through a wall. "I was never on that planet and I'm sorry let me introduce myself I am Xicor son of Goku" the sayian said politely as he shot a beam at Ben's chest making Ben fly back hitting the ground. "How,this all doesn't make any sense when did chichi have another child" Ben yelled as he tried getting to his feet. "That's because I am not the son of this chichi you speak of, my mother is Princess lila the western Supreme Kai she took some of my father's dna to create the ultimate being" Xicor said as he stood above ben powering up a beam. "Say hi to cell in hell for me hahah" he laughed as his beam grew bigger. "Nooooooo" Ben yelled as he began yelling and the ground began to shake. "Hey guys something is happening to Ben" joe yelled as he continued shooting his assault rifle at the minions. Everyone stopped to look at Ben. "Ahhhhhh I won't let you win he yelled as a shockwave explosion pushed Xicor back. "What are you doing just lay down and let me kill you" Xicor yelled as fired a beam at Ben who stood still. The beam hit him and it made a flash that blinded everyone for a split second and when Xicor opened his eyes he saw Ben floating with his aura being golden with a blue glow around his body. "I'm gonna defeat you where you stand" Ben yelled as he began flying towards Xicor delivering heavy blows. He then flew up "leave and never come back or I'll blow you away" Ben warned him as he began charging up his atack. "Never" Xicor yelled as he shot a white Kamehameha at Ben who shook his head and yelled "you bad guys never learn, ultra galick gun" he then shot a huge pinkish purple beam at Xicor's Kamehameha and the two began pushing there beams at each other. "Come on Ben you got this" nick yelled as he transformed into a werewolf and finished off the remaining minions. "Hahhahaha I will kill everyone starting with you then your friends and lastly I'll come for your family and everything you love" Xicor said with a smile. "Shut up I'll kill you" Ben said as he yelled and his beam cut through Xicor's kamehameha "What impossible noooo" Xicor yelled as the galick gun flew towards him but just as it was about to hit him he teleported away. "What the? Where did he go" Ben asked as he looked around and turned back to normal. "Mega sword slash" Killy yelled as he swung his sword at Madara missing every swing but the last one cut Madara's right arm off. "How dare you I'll be back for you" Madara yelled as he teleported away. Nate hit the ground hard and began firing at myrrah who had her minions jump in front of the bullets. "Come my children we will have our fun later and next time we return it will be worse all hail Miraak"myrrah yelled as she and her minions began teleporting away. "Oh no you don't" nick yelled as he jumped into the beam and teleported away with her. "Nick noo" Ben yelled as he walked over to where nick and miraak were last at and he dropped to his knee and began looking down. "Uh Ben" Alexa said as ben turned around to see Alexa start turning into dust and vanish. "No no no" kenley said as he began turning into dust. Joe and Isaac quietly turned into dust and vanished. "We will get pay back" Antoine said as he vanished into dust. "What the heck just happened" Ben asked as he looked around. "Don't know but we need to get outta here before something happens to us" Killy demanded as ben,Nate,and mason all nodded and got aboard the ship. "I promise we will avenge you guys and find a way to bring you back and whoever did this will pay" Ben said as he looked out the window at where there friends had fallen. "We got one of miraak's minions hostage and he's going to help us find nick and the person who did this"Nate said as he stood beside Ben as they looked out the window of the ship. "Hey guys before we tackle the threat I think we should make a few stops at each of our timelines and gear up for the fight" mason said as he continued to fly the ship. "This is going to change everything" Killy said as walked over to Ben. "Heck yea and we'll be ready" ben said with a straight face. (A dark room could be seen and a man with armor could be seen sitting on a chair and a desk in front of him. Myrrah ,Groknak,Xicor and Madara could be seen standing in front of his desk bowing down.) "my master we failed to destroy the meta humans but we have one hostage" myrrah said as she pulled on a chain and nick came walking into the office quietly. "Let me go" nick yelled as he tried to escape. "Quiet human" myrrah yelled as she tugged on the chain and nick hit the ground. "Minions take him to his cell" myrrah demanded as three of her minions took the chain and began walking nick to a cell. "Good job my knights now my plan will go exactly as planned" the figure said as he smiled.


End file.
